Sans (Crossoverse)
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: '''Sans '''Origin: Crossoverse Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Older than his brother '''Classification: '''Sentry Skeleton '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Teleportation,Telekinesis,4th Wall Awareness,Energy Manipulation,Energy Projection,Soul Manipulation,Gravity Manipulation,Danmaku,Status Effect Inducement,KARMA,Timeline Awareness '''Attack Potency: Large Building Level '(Is likely the most hardest and most powerful character frisk/chara faces in the genocide route) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is so fast that he can dodge frisk/charas attack) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building Level Stamina: '''High (Can fight for hours) '''Range: '''Extended melee range '''Standard Equipment: '''Gaster Blasters, Bones '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Is aware of timelines and has knowledge of science) '''Weaknesses: '''Tires out '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" and allowing him to more easily hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to move along the walls or ceiling. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of skulls which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have a useful form of teleportation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe into the path of a new attack. He has also shown the ability to restrain an enemy by repeatedly warping them back to their initial position. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sans Category:Undertale Category:Crossoverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Skeletons Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Energy Users Category:Another damn Sans profile